Omnia Mutantur
by Oldwickedsongs
Summary: Sequel to Kannon. Sesshoumaru surrendered Rin in order to regain his path. As he attempts this, he finds himself hunted and haunted by the shadows of this small child. To continue now, Sesshoumaru must choose what path to return to.
1. Zinnia

**Author's Note: Reposted with my love and apologies. Please enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: **"If we shadows have offended, think but this and all is mended,

That you did but slumber'd here while these visions did appear.

And this weak and idle theme is no more yielding then a dream."

-Midsummer's Night Dream

**Omnia Mutantur   
By: Lady Erised **

_"Later on he will understand _

_how some men so loved her,_

_that they did dare much for her sake."_

- Bram Stoker, Dracula

**Chapter One: Zinnia **

Kannon stands and watches her Court. She is alone, and in a female form because it is the one most invoked. In truth, she wears this skin as one would wear clothing-neither pleased nor displeased with such a guise but forced into for duty's sake. She can be he, and be him as fully as needed or desired. She can be nothing if needed or desired. She can be everything. It is the nature of Kannon.

This is Kannon. She is love, and compassion, and mercy and grace. She is ocean, and storm, and hurricane, and tsunami. She is all-Mother, and loving arms. She is a child-stealer, and ravaged womb. Kannon is a god. She can see all but cannot act. She is defined by humanity and their need and use for her. Before she was Kannon, she was triple Goddess, before that, she was another guise, and another name. Soon, she will be Madonna and Hebrew. And one day, soon, she will no longer be needed by at all, and she will pass from memory and be no more.

But for now, she is Kannon and Kannon hears all cries. Every pain, and sorrow and prayer for love, compassion, relief or just understanding. All of them. Those screamed in desperation and anger towards the heavens, and those muttered into the silence when it is thought no one is listening. She hears the pleas of Youkai and Ningen and God.

She hears you now.

And she heard them then in the Sengoku Jidai.

They are gone now, of course, these children of legend. Long passed and dead, and Kannon weeps for them as you probably do as well. They lived- and died- as all do: like flowers or spider webs, strong in their own right woven together to make something beautiful for a time, then torn asunder and destroyed as if they had not existed at all. And perhaps there was some embroidering; perhaps there were loose ends, and corrections. That is expected.

She remembers Jaken whose loyalty could shake the foundations of the earth, and warm the most jaded heart. She remembers Sesshoumaru whose beauty hid everything but his heart. And she remembers Rin.

Rin.

Rin who destroyed all so utterly. Kannon didn't really blame her, how could the human or the Youkai have known about what was to come. The future was the domain of gods and as is the nature of gods, Kannon is bound from interfering from the choices made by either. In the end, Rin was only human: bound by that greedy destructive nature as all human are. Why should Kannon blame or hate Rin, for being what she was? It was all the matter of nature, and choice.

And they all chose that path, everyone; Sesshoumaru, Jaken and even Rin. They choose it and she abided by it. It was not hers. Kannon is compassion, and memory. For all that price of terrible end, Kannon was merely defined by it, marked by it, and left to keep vigil. So she does.

But that is then, and this is now.

And Kannon stands and watches her Court. She is only vaguely concerned with the servant that appears by her side. The woman is Celt, and to her Kannon is Epona. It doesn't matter; Kannon doesn't think to change her appearance. The woman will see her Lady as she desires.

"You bring me news?" Kannon asked as she watched her girls mill about the Courtyard, concerned with what they were deprived in life: the simple duties and toils.

"Sesshoumaru Lord has abandoned his pursuit of Naraku for the moment. He hunts Tama now."

"Predictable. His mind seeks reconciliation for what his soul cannot remember." She mused, and inclined her head. "Tama?"

"He continues to find solace with the human raiders." The Celt inclined her majestic head. "Was this your intention milady? Should Sesshoumaru and Tama be joined again, the wars will begin…"

"I cannot interfere in the affairs of Man or Youkai." Kannon deadpanned.

"But you already have, milady. The girl child."

"Rin." Kannon named her before turning and watching the Celt. Upon face to face with her mistress, the warrior woman blushed and turned down her eyes. Kannon ignored the action. "Where is Rin?"

"In the gardens you made for her."

"Does she still wait for him?"

"Of course. The Celt shifted a wave of her red hair out of her face. "Your magic did not work. She remembered."

Kannon inclined her head just slightly, a light frown powdering her lips. "What creature is this that she defies the will of a God?" She asked lightly then seemed to answer herself. "I think to know."

"Milady," The Celt returned. "I don't understand. What could be out of your power that would caused her to recall what you deemed her not?"

"Benzaiten."

"Milady?"

The Goddess shifted her head back to her Courtyard. For a moment, Kannon looked angry and indeed nature itself seemed for a moment to reflect the mood. and smiling sadly. "This is Benzaiten's doing. Rin's love was not mine to take. Her memory, likewise. Now I see. Now I understand. I will lose him." Kannon told her in a voice that was not bitter but sad. "I, who am love, will lose him to a small child of Man."

"He has forsaken her."

"For now."

"But if you desire Sesshoumaru, what is Rin to challenge you?" The Celt stepped forward, and put her hand on Kannon's arm. The God laughed as she changed her form into her male persona because it suited her better and made her feel stronger for the moment. He turned and smiled reassuringly at the girl, placing his hand over hers. "You can fix this, Goddess. You can change this."

Kannon looked at the Celt, for a long time debating and then he nodded slowly. "Yes. You are right. It is time to change this." Kannon pulled from her servants grip and walked into her palace.

And appeared in a quiet, thick forest area. It was late at night and there was a small camp site not far from where he stood. Several horses were bound to the trees, their lovely heads bowed in slumber and silence. Kannon reached over and stroked the nearest one behind the ear lovingly. The birds fell silent at his appearance but he paid little attention to them as he made his way to the camp, stepping daintily over the swords and gear that is at his feet and shaking his head in disdain.

He saw the Master of this group, the so called King of thieves sleeping with one hand around his sword. He was an old wizened figure, dressed in white and black. His long gray hair was tied down his back and whipped around him like a tail. He wore iron claws over his fingers that clicked as he moved them against one another in slumber. Kannon could smell blood on the man of various ages and could see the servants of the Underworld nestling near him, and Kannon understood.

This man, this King, knew of death and cruelty.

Kannon hissed darkly and turned directly into the wait of a Fox demon. Tama had his axe to Kannon's neck, pressed just coolly enough to the skin that Kannon could see his reflection on the blade. He feigned a smile and looked up.

Tama had changed greatly since last he saw him. He had lost an eye and not tended it, turning the skin to scar patches and blackening the area darkly. His armor was still well-kept and had recently tasted blood. Kannon could smell it all over him, as well as much more: anger, fear, and above all else, desperation.

"Well met, Tama Lord." Kannon greeted cordially.

"Stay away from him." Tama hissed angrily.

Kannon frowned and glanced back towards the old man. Tama did not flinch. No. The God inclined his head and scanned the group that surrounded by them, unmarked by the God and Demon in their midst. Kannon meant to ask about whom Tama had spoken but a familiar scent caught his attention.

Human's. Rin's.

There was a man sleeping behind Tama. Kannon had not seen him before. It must be a family trait, he thought idly, to hide their importance in a guise of impotence. The boy was barely a man. His hair was short, cropped around his young ruddy face that still held the childish fat. He had a series of thick scars ripping through his cheek and forehead, marring whatever beauty he may have possessed. His mask, a Samurai's style mimicking a Youkai, rested just above his head keeping vigil. His arms were folded over his chest like death. He wore a brace of gauntlets on each arm. On each were two birds, carrion crows, facing each other and swooping towards the center to devour some dead object.

"So this is Daigo Jomei." Kannon whispered thoughtfully, ever mindful the axe to his neck. "Older brother of the human who dares claims a Youkai Lord as guardian and consort."

Tama flinched only when Kannon used the word consort but the axe held.

Still, the God continued. "Of all who would think to guard the brother of Sesshoumaru's human, I honestly never suspected you."

"What importance are my dealings to you, Sea God?" Tama demanded. "Has Sesshoumaru sent you?"

"In a manner." Kannon offered gently. He looked again at the blade to his throat. "I come for his sake yes, but not in his wish."

"Then speak your business."

"I come to save his soul."

Tama faltered then and returned the axe to his back. "What words you bring to one a the Western Lord claims an enemy."

"Do you consider him one?"

"Of course not." Tama rebuked. "He is my Lord, my Master. Now and always. I would follow him to hell, had he asked." The Fox's face looked pale thin, drawn and shallow. "Perhaps I have." He looked up, eyes cleared and frightened. "You see this, don't you, All-Mother? Surely you see what Sesshoumaru refuses."

"And what is that?"

"That he and the mortal child are of two different worlds. They can exist together no more then a fish could live with a falcon, a flower with a raven. No good will come of this…abomination."

"The Inu no Taisho believed."

"And he paid for such folly with his life. His kingdom died without ever being realized. Is that what you wish for Sesshoumaru; that he, who gave Ryuhoji and his own mother for his kingdom, would have it waste away before its birth for the love a child who will die as easily as winter would pass. He would damn himself for his foolish whim he thinks to call love."

Kannon looked down back to Jomei and thought of this. Tama's words were true, he knew. Humans had their nature and domain and function, as he and the Gods did, as the Youkai and Otherkin had. Who were they to buck against was ordained by forces and fates that were old and ancient before even Kannon had come into existence, Kannon asked himself angrily and the answer came as simply as breathing.

He was Sesshoumaru, Lord of the Western Lands. And she was Rin who believed in him above everything else.

That was the strongest magic to break. Love had the power to negate all else. It had birthed universes and caused the death of Gods. It was a formidable foe.

But, like all enemies, it could be beaten.

"It is true what you speak, Tama." Kannon said simply. "And if you truly wish to defeat Sesshoumaru's love you will need something stronger."

Tama arched an his brow, waiting. "Like what? Your help?"

"My help yes. But something even more fickle and dedicated then that." Kannon nodded. "A human's love for his sister…"


	2. Asphodel

**Author's Note: This will teach me to try and disobey Lord Sesshoumaru. If he wants his Rin back, no pining or burnt out-ness will keep him from her. To DPM, yes the chapters are named after flowers per your request. They are actually flowers used in an old system of code between lovers used in Victorian England. That should give you spoilers to the chapter should you want to research. Thank you for your kind words. **

**Chapter Two: Asphodel **

Daigo Jomei never dreams. He lives in nightmares. Some of them are even when he sleeps. There is one nightmare that remains and keeps vigil in his mind. It was the night the bandits came, swooping down like carrion crows on his father's caravan: screeching just as terribly and attacking without mercy. The night of a full moon, Jomei remembered, and relived every night. It is the night his family died and left him an orphan.

It was night he had killed them.

_His sister Rin was the first one he saw, cutting through the woods and stumbling over the path. She was playing with the stones on the path, making small piles that she used to practice her counting. He could hear his mother, Miwa, calling Rin back in and the youngest of their family- a screaming infant named Kaoru. Jomei heard his father humming some ridiculous song despite the worries that had plagued the family for days now. _

_The horse were quiet, eating dinner perhaps as the other hands of the caravan moved, jingled and hustled about winding down the day. He heard the silver buckles folded and stored in the night; heard the cracking of the wood in the fire and smelled the sizzling fish cooking. He heard his father call out for Miwa and Rin. Heard him ask about Jomei and Jomei smiled._

_It was going to be all right after all. They were going to make it. _

_"Coming, Ienobu, coming!" Miwa called behind her, toddling up the hill to Rin while Kaoru squirmed in her arms. Three children had filled out the curves of his mother body, and the hard life of a Courier-Merchant's wife made her dark and wrinkled. Her hair was one long pool of black that trailed wild down her back and swished with her robes. She turned, calling back down the hill to her husband. Kaoru hollered and reached forward, taking fistfuls of his mother's hair and stuffing them into his mouth. Miwa laughed and tried to pull away. "Rin, come here! Help me prepare the beds!"_

_"One more!" Rin shouted back, giggling as she watched her little pile crumble. "I'm also to nine."_

_"Now Rin."_

_"Daddy!"_

_"Oh, Miwa, let her make one more pile."_

_Miwa frowned, and fussed, pushing Kaoru's hand down after his little fist met her nose. She turned back, frowning down the hill. "It's already dark, how will she make a good wife if she doesn't mind her parents?"_

_"She'll just have to stay with her papa then."_

_"Ienobu, don't give her ideas!"  
Rin looked up then and saw Jomei. He smiled as he saw his sister's face brighten, pushing back hair and sweat. She smiled brightly at him and began to run. "Jomei! Daddy, Jomei's back!"_

_"Jomei, thank…" Miwa began as she stared at him. Her bright happy face turned pale and hallow as she stared pass Jomei. She was still several feet from Rin, as her mouth formed slow words that forever seared themselves into Jomei's heart. "Jomei, run!"_

_Jomei heard thunder or thought he did as he turned to discover it was the pounding hooves of a horse so huge and black it looked like night descending on him. He was so close to the horse by the time he turned, he could reach out and touch the beast. He felt the massive swing of a club coming down and cracking against his skull. He saw stars and then, as he tumbled down he could see Rin running sideways, off the path towards the woods instead of back to the Camp. He saw the massive black horse come on Miwa, swallowing up his mother and Kaoru. _

_Then, it went black. _

Jomei jerked up from sleep and brushed the sweat from his brow. He had another headache brewing from behind the eyes. He could feel it. He winced as he held his hand to his eyes and willed his mind to be at ease. It was very early in the morning and the thieves he rode with were still asleep. Grunting, mindfully, Jomei pushed himself up and stretched. He looked at his comrades as they sleep with disdain and apathy. There was Jiro who played with axes, and there Hoshi who fancied himself a poet, there was Ume who once was a farmer till the Shogun took his lands and raped his wife. Each had a story that Jomei listened to time and again, when these self-styled 'warriors' had recounted them over drink and food. He hated them all. But he understood them.

In fact, there was only one person in this whole troupe that Jomei could think to love.

Heiji called Raptor was a thief, born of one and good at it. He was coarse and cruel but he had been the first thing Jomei saw waking up on that road where he'd been left for dead. Heiji had shown him the remains of the camp, shown Jomei Miwa's body cradling Kaoru in death. He saw his father thrown across the fire, arrows jutting from his chest like spikes in armor. Ienobu was in the front of the group, strewn over the other bodies. Jomei thought his father must have tried to save them all. Heiji took him to a small stain of blood not far from the beaten path that was smeared against a tree.

That's all there had been left of Rin.

Then, Heiji showed him a sword and taught him the art of revenge.

For that, Jomei loved him.

Jomei looked away to the ground and noticed there were footprints on the ground, at the foot of where he slept. Grabbing his sword, Jomei pulled it and searched the woods in the early morning light- ignoring the sounds of sleeping comrades and waking wildlife for anything out of the ordinary.

When Jomei first told Eari he thought someone was watching him, she had smiled at him and told him he had a sacred guardian. Jomei had laughed it off. He didn't believe in gods or Youkai anymore.

His father, Ienobu, had grown up in a Temple raised on stories of magic and wonder. Ienobu asked permission from the spirits of the Forests before crossing and would always leave meals and small trinkets on the path for Taiyoukai that may have watched them pass. He even told Jomei he had seen a true Taiyoukai once, pinned to a tree in a forest. Jomei, being nothing more then a child, had believed him fully and begged him to take him one day to Inuyasha's Forest. Ienobu had laughed and told him would.

Once, when Heiji had led them through the Western Lands, Jomei had gone to Inuyasha's forest, and had found the god-tree his father had spoken of. It had been that childish will that drove his actions. He wanted to see if what his father had whispered was true.

There was no demon pinned to the tree. Only a bald spot of stripped bark, and a hold from an arrow impaled there long ago.

It proved what Jomei had always known. For all Ienobu's grand words, Jomei knew the truth: there was no such thing as magic.

Eari could afford to be whimsical and innocent. The hardest trial of her life was choosing which robe to wear each morning. That's the reason Jomei found reasons to go to her village, and give her Master small gifts to remain in his good favor. He liked the way Eari blushed around him. How she whispered words into his ear as a friend first, and followed him with her eyes, wishing to become his lover.

And Jomei was proud of the simple fact he had never touched Eari in anything but friendship. Let the wars and the Sengoku Jidai made monsters of other men, Jomei was a thief but he was not a monster.

Not yet anyways.

Jomei reached behind his head and brushed the sweat from his neck. The pale morning had by now become a full sky of light blue and white powdery clouds. Heiji and the others would wake soon and they would continue on to Ume's farm, which was only half a day from Eari's village. Jomei still had the small silver and gold bells they had taken from the Turkish pilgrims a week ago. He'd give them to Eari's Master, and present her with the ivory comb.

Then, he could sit and light incense at her shrine and pray for his family.

If there's any gods to hear the prayers of a thief, Jomei thought idly.

"I hear them."

Jomei swung around, and fist flying blindly.

The woman who had spoken side stepped the punch as easily as a hawk would swoop down and devour a sparrow. She inclined her head and smiled. Jomei thought he heard whispering in his ears, in the woman's voice. Though her lips never moved, Jomei heard the voice crisply, speaking words of comfort he had not heard since he was a small child on Miwa's lap. She was a beautiful woman, older by many years but breath taking. Her lips were curled into a small, knowing smile.

And beside her, was a demon. Jomei knew this beyond all doubt and was surprised at how normal it sounded to him. His father's doing. The creature was tall, blinded in one eye and dark skinned, bronzed and copper colored unlike the humans Jomei had seen from his travels. He wore thick armor, and a whip around his neck like a brace. The way he followed Jomei with his eyes were familiar, as if he was accustomed to Jomei's movements by now. It made him very nervous.

"Who are you?" Jomei demanded.

The woman raised a finger to her lips to quiet him. Jomei immediately fell silent. "Don't wake the others," she advised. "I am the Lady Kannon."

"Kannon is a god." Jomei told her, reminding her perhaps.

Kannon seemed to smile and nodded. "I was Miwa's favorite, because she thought she could not have children. She took you to my temple on my feast days always, to bring me boons like you take Eari. She dedicated you to my cause."

"What cause is that?"

"Compassion."

Jomei glanced at Tama, swallowing nervously. Kannon laughed and motioned to her vulpine companion. "This is Lord Tama, of the Western Lands."

Jomei threw his eyes down and tried to sound more humble then he really was. He was only half-sure this was not some fevered dream brought on by his headaches or remains of the Sake from last night. "What business do a god and a Taiyoukai have with me? I am nothing. Just a lowly human…"

"You're right." Tama told him gently. "But you can be more."

Jomei dared to look him in the eye. The Kitsune knew him, Jomei understood but how. The stories of his childhood pained the Fox as tricksters and blood hungry for pure souls. Jomei could not claim such a distinction.

"You are more important then you think." Kannon told him. "Because of your sister."

"Rin is dead."

"That was remedied."

"I don't understand."

"The Lord of the Western Lands is a inu-youkai named Sesshoumaru. In his possession is a blade named Tenseiga." Kannon told him softly. "This sword has the power to rent a soul from the grasp of death. He used the blade to tear Rin from the underworld."

Jomei felt his legs give out from under him. Tama was there to catch him. Reaching out blindly, Jomei gripped Tama's arm and held it. His mind was swimming, as his headache swirled around him blinding his senses.

Rin alive.

In the grasp of a demon.

Jomei struggled with the words that came next. "…I don't understand…why Rin? What does he want with her? What did she do…why would he keep her from the peace of the afterlife? What does he desire?" He felt his eyes black from tears or pain, he could not tell. For a time, he was only certain of Tama holding him steady. "…Why?'

Tama's voice was in his ear. "I was Sesshoumaru's retainer, but even I do not understand. The Western Lord's mind has gone to madness."

Jomei had wished from time to time that his family was still alive. There had been times he would have given everything to hear Kaoru's screams, Miwa's demands, Ineobu's silly songs or Rin's endless chatter once more. Now, the idea of Rin, with her beautiful child face, alive and real so close to him made Jomei do something he had not done in years: hope. And the idea of some callous demon keeping her prisoner filled him with something he had become quite accustomed to in these years: hate.

"She is beyond your grasp for now." Kannon told him. "But Sesshoumaru isn't. He travels now to find Tama." Her voice became quiet, silky. "You could stop him. You can save your sister. If you wish…"

"Of course I do." Jomei practically shouted. "Just tell me what I have to do. I'll do anything. Just tell me."

"Wait for us." Kannon told him. "We will come again and prepare you." With that, she turned and disappeared into the forests, with Tama trailing at her back like a dog awaiting snacks.

Tama turned back and watched as Jomei slumped to his knees without his brace and sobbed quietly into his arms. Jomei probably didn't know if he should trust the specters that had just visited him but hope, especially to a human like Jomei who had nothing, it was a powerful motivator.

"Sesshoumaru could dispatch him with the flick of his wrist." Tama said softly, as he continued to watch Jomei break against emotion that he must have kept hidden till then.

Kannon didn't even slow in her step. "If he kills Jomei, Sesshoumaru will sever any link he has to Rin."

"And if he doesn't?" Tama asked, narrowing his eyes. "I still cannot see Compassion herself working to destroy the bond between them."

"Jomei's claim to Rin is more justified. Should Sesshoumaru spare Jomei's life they be reunited, Rin's place would be with her brother. Either way, Sesshoumaru loses Rin. That is enough to keep you content."

"And you? Would you be content, All-mother?"

Kannon paused for a long time. "I am Kannon. It is not in my nature to feel displeasure or pleasure from the affairs of Youkai or men." She seemed to be speaking inwardly. "It is not my place…not at all."


	3. Eglantine

**Author's Note: Sorry, it's small and late. Work is evil, school is cruel, and plot bunnies are coming in the forms of gypsies and musicals. Please don't ask. And DPM, Rin is still a younger child. I'm placing this all sometime during the manga, and anime. I want to say Rin's been with Sesshoumaru for a year or two. R/R**

**Chapter Three: Eglantine**

Rin sat in the gardens watching the Forest, waiting for Sesshoumaru. Kannon stood in her feminine form several feet behind the girl watching her watch the darkness. She had tried calling to the human many times but the girl did not respond. Kannon's heart would have twisted had she possessed one. It would have been better if the girl ignored her, but Rin had closed her heart to Kannon.

She would no longer hear the Goddess' whispered promises of love and security. Rin was refusing Kannon, and thus refusing Compassion. It would not be long before…

There was a hissed laughter behind Kannon that made her swing about. From the corners of the gardens bordering the forests, dark shadow-forms gathered, waiting. Kannon crossed to them, raising her hand in warning.

"Your kind cannot pass here." She spoke to the ink.

The shadow laughed at her, and reformed into a human shape as it faced her. It took on a male voice, quiet and respectful. It made a motion like bowing before hissing, "No, Kannon Lord?" The ink shifted as if it had taken a step forward and pressed clearly into Kannon's gardens. The Goddess recoiled slightly. On the second step, the ink was thrown back, and hissed angrily. "No." It agreed. "But soon." The shadow made a sweeping motion towards Rin. "This soul is familiar. It has belonged to my kind before."

"It was taken from you."

"Stolen." The Shadow returned darkly, before rising up. It turned its head from one side to another and Kannon thought she saw someone she knew long ago in the shadow's guise. The darkness spread and scattered for a moment, surrounding Kannon for a moment, making her vision blur for a moment before it collected itself again and seemed to laugh. "But we, like you, great one, are patient. Those who have been touched by my kind are forever touched by it. We collect like rain under earth, ever present. She will return to us. She bears our mark."

Kannon turned just enough to capture Rin in her gaze. She could see shadows creeping about the girl's small frame, tickling the edges of Rin's presence, calling to her. Kannon reached out with her powers to call to the child, but again she was rebuffed. Rin shifted in her seat, and continued to look out towards to the forests.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." She spoke quietly to the woods, waiting.

Kannon felt the darkness shift and press closer. Kannon inhaled then, as she felt the weight of the shadow pressing against her. She felt very tired suddenly, longing to rest and for release. It took all of Kannon to repel the forces. When the Shadow spoke, it was assured, but not smug. It spoke as one who could mimic compassion but did not feel or understand the emotion. "He will not come for her."

The statement was a promise and a question.

"Not before it's too late." The Goddess returned.

"You did this." The shadow continued, darkly. "You did this but why?"

"We cannot disobey our natures."

"And if this child does, what does it matter to you? What do you care if a human girl live beyond the hells granted to her by your- and my- kind that touches the stars for a moment. What does it matter that she should wipe the mud from her face, should look up and touch something beyond what was given her? He would have given…"

"Sesshoumaru gives nothing free."

"Neither do you, All-Loving."

"I never made pretense to." Kannon said quietly. She crossed her arms over herself, as if chilled. "I give and take as easily as the sea. I am All Mother, and ravaged womb. I never…" She slid her eyes closed, allowing the chill and the weariness seep nearer to her. The shadow sidled up, and smiled beside her. "She would make the Taiyoukai a slave."

"Do you hate her for this?" The shadow asked. "Or because Sesshoumaru wouldn't bow to you?"

Kannon turned about staring into the shadow and piercing it with her majesty. The Shadow shrunk back. Darkness had no place before a God. Kannon spoke then, in a tongue that had passed from human mouths then, and has since entered memory. It was a Godtongue, an ancient language, as fearsome and beautiful as tempest, as terrible as a storm. "Hear me, whisper. I am, and as steadfast and lasting as thought and will. I was before creators first kneeled down to mould and make your kind. I was before the star that nurtures this stone spark and flared, and will continue such when it has blackened and winter comes to this small globe.

Sesshoumaru and his kind as are small to me as the Ningen seem to them. I do as I chose. He matters little. This," Kannon motioned for Rin. "creature means just as little."

"Then, why?" The shadow whispered. "Why, tell me…"

"It is my will."

"Compassion is cold."

"It is the nature of such things. Emotion means nothing without action. Kindness without comfort is as cruel a mistress as apathy and before I am done, they will all know it."

"There is one thing crueler…" The Shadow purred.

"Oh?"

"Memory." The Shadow supplied, stepping closer into the garden. Kannon was powerless to block its path. The Shadow kneeled down and reached a paw out to graze Rin's cheek. The child inclined to the touch. "Tell me, Goddess. Is it better to have perish by wolves, or to have been rescued, tended to, loved…and abandoned?"

_He heard her screaming from miles away. He wasn't even sure if it was truly her voice he heard, or something deep within his soul that was mindful of her always. He could feel the pain in her voice; the fear and panic that caused her voice to strain and carry farther then it should have been able coming from such a small vessel._

_He turned and ran, not thinking or questioning the actions. The reaction to her call came as natural to him as pulling Tokijin for battle, or calling upon his light whip to dispatch lesser demons. It was as unquestioned and natural as he being Lord of the Western Lands, as he being called Youkai._

_She called, Sesshoumaru came._

_This was the way of things._

_Sesshoumaru transformed into a stage of pure Yoki because it was faster and needed to catch her as she fell. But he did not catch her, he enveloped her, consumed her, shielded her with the most basic parts of who he was._

_And he returned to human form, she was in his arm, cradled against his chest. She had fainted from the fall, and he studied her small round face for a long time, barely paying attention to the weed she clutched in her small hands like life itself. He found himself wondering idly what could have possessed the child to traverse the perilous mountain for some herb._

_Jaken's doing perhaps. He would kill the Imp._

_He quelled the anger that was rising within him with the knowledge that she was safe and his mission was more or less fulfilled. The Poison Wasps had fled, or died. Naraku was gone. He'd find another way._

_She was safe._

_They could continue on._

Sesshoumaru inhaled and flinched, pausing for a moment. Jaken who had not realized his Master hesitation continued walking, and marched straight into Sesshoumaru's pant leg. Sesshoumaru did not think to notice, he was looking around, staring at the landscape intensely, brow furrowing in thought.

"My Lord?" Jaken croaked, leaning upon the staff and watching his Master intently. "Something the matter?"

"We've been here before." Sesshoumaru said softly.

"Yes milord, many times. Not far from here is the Hanyou Jinenji with his garden of herbs that…" Jaken trailed off, frowning. "That…"

"Have we done business with the Half-Breed?"

"I do no recall."

"She was endangered here." The Western Lord whispered, turning a half circle and staring towards the mountains.

He could almost see her, the girl from the memory that had teased his conscience and fled form him. He had seen her before, had known her, felt her skin upon his arm and heard the tones of her voice by heart. He knew this girl, this shadow-child of dreams and reveries but every time she came to him, and he reached forward to recapture her she faded away.

…like a dream.

She was somewhere, he knew.

Waiting.

For him.

"My lord?"

Sesshoumaru turned to Jaken before continuing on his path to where he followed Tama's scent. "It's of no concern," he told his servant. "a dream."

"Even dreams should be remembered."

Sesshoumaru turned, watching Jaken both impressed and surprised that his retainer had spoken to correct his Master. He held the Imp in his gaze for a long time, waiting for the creature to flinch.

Jaken held fast. Sesshoumaru faltered first, returning to his path. He did not wait for Jaken to follow. He was too busy trying not to remember the girl of his dreams.

No good could come of it.


	4. Maidenhair

**Author's Note: I got nothing. Enjoy. Review. Don't kill Jomei. **

**Chapter Four: Maidenhair **

Daigo Jomei hunts like his father taunt him. He is quiet and respectful of his quarry. He presses close to the ground, close enough to feel the ants creep up unto his skin and into his armor. They bit at his skin but Jomei doesn't heed them. He keeps so quiet, he thinks for a moment he might melt into the ground. That's an old daydream, something his father use to whisper in his ear while they hunted. If he was quiet enough, Ienobu told him, if he was polite enough; the earth itself would open up and deliver his game to him.

He thinks for a moment it's odd how much he thinks of Ienobu without cringing from the nightmares. Then, Jomei thinks of the Goddess visit, and the Youkai and wonders for a moment if he has gone mad.

Perhaps. But that doesn't make any difference.

Jomei watches as his slow breaths push the dirt on the ground around. He tries not to think of his comrades or Eari. He doesn't think of the gold he left behind, the warmth and familiarity. He tries not to think of the madness of what he's doing.

He is a forest, hunting a demon lord who pulled his sister's soul back from the otherlands. It sounds foolish. It is foolishness.

He does it anyways.

There is a demon by his side. Tama Lord does not squat against the ground. He sits with his legs crossed, hands propped over his knees, staring into the forested, waiting. The old Fox has told Jomei many times to call him only Tama, but Jomei never remembers. For him, Tama is strong, otherworldly and the only thing that pulls Jomei from his nightmares, headaches and madness.

Presently, for boredom's sake, or security or some other reason, Tama reaches over and runs a clawed hand down Jomei's back. Jomei feels his skin recoil but he is surprised how comforted he is by it. His guardian. His demon Lord.

Jomei realizes he does this now for Tama, and not Rin. He would do anything for this demon lord. Not because he loves him, or thinks the Kitsune can protect him or would given the time.

It's because Daigo Jomei needs to believe in something. It may as well be Tama.

Daigo Jomei hunts.

Tama speaks, "My Master comes."

A creature appears from under the brush; green skinned, scaled and short. He was dressed in the manner of chief attendants, with a long black crown and brown robes. Jomei stifled a frown and ventured a gaze to Tama. The Kitsune was staring at the lord intently. He patted Jomei's back, before rising to stand.

"Stay here." Tama ordered before bounding away. "It's not safe."

"I'm sure I can take that…" Jomei began as he turned back to the demon and then cursed.

A conqueror stood where the kappa had. The demon was tall, lithe and pale. He wore a long white robe, graced with red flowers about the edges. His obi was gold, dipped in blue. His hair was long about his waist, hanging surreally around a cold, narrow chin. The demon shifted, moving his chin from one side to another, revealing angry gold eyes, and a moon brand upon his crown. Jomei felt his strength flee, disturbed that something so beautiful could appear so cold.

He wore two swords at his hip, and presently one hand appeared from beneath a sleeve to rest the hilt of the larger one.

Jomei caught his breath as Tama bounded into view in front of the pale apparition and waited.

"You've come." Tama spoke.

The apparition shifted and settled his honeyed gaze upon the fox. "Would I deny you this?"

"And you have come for what purpose?"

The apparition frowned, shifting its gaze from Tama to his surroundings. His eyes drifted to the mountains but returned finally to Tama. "Has something passed that would make you and I adversaries, Tama?" He asked finally, quietly.

Tama stepped back, watching Sesshoumaru and his blade carefully. "A game, Sesshoumaru Lord?" He hissed. "Is this some sort of game?"

Sesshoumaru hesitated then, looked up again. "Has something passed between us, Tama, that Sesshoumaru should not find welcome in the arms of his comrade?"

"It was Sesshoumaru, not Tama, who caused the rift."

"Then I ask forgiveness."

Tama would gasped if such a thing was possible. He narrowed his eyes at the other Lord, and then glanced to Jaken. Jaken shrugged lightly. Sesshoumaru was staring at the dirt.

"I have been unwell." The pale one continued. "Though the exact malady escapes me. I feel like I have been…"

"Trapped." Tama supplied.

Sesshoumaru smiled. "Fitting. As it is, I need to regain what I have lost, and who is better suited or more deserving to be at my side when I reclaim it?"

"Reclaim?"

"I mean to take back what was abandoned. To do that, I need your help…if you'll have me."

Tama looked torn between disbelief and the steady childish belief that perhaps Sesshoumaru had returned to him. To say a Youkai could hope would to be to state a fact, but unlike humans, when Youkai hope it could turn terrible and cruel. Tama was first warrior, and while he was pleased to see his comrade returned- he was more thrilled to see the great Warlord of the Western Lands take place of the quiet Companion that come to his palace with human in toe.

Tama bowed, and meant it. "I am yours forever, Sesshoumaru milord."

"As it was then," Sesshoumaru smiled, and Jaken flinched behind him. "As it was always."

There was a scream of an arrow hurtling through the valley. Sesshoumaru heard it before it came into sight, grabbing Tama and jerking him away. He felt the arrow slide through his hair and brush against the silk of his skin but he only thought of it afterwards. His hand moved to Tokijin before jumping forward.

"Did you bring me a friend, Tama comrade?"

"…I beg my Master's forgiveness," Tama hissed, bowing and searching the rocks. He growled when he realized Jomei had not remained where he had holed him. Humans, useful only as a practice. "I was deceived, brought close to betraying you."

Sesshoumaru jerked over, studying Tama quietly. For a moment, Tama was certain that Sesshoumaru would reach forward and snap his neck. As it was, the Western Lord merely stared and turned back to search the mountains. "What corpse sought to turn Tama from Sesshoumaru?"

"The Lady Kannon."

"A viper guised as a Goddess." Sesshoumaru offered as the only reply. "We shall deal with this later."

There was another arrow that screamed forward. Tama jerked free from the path as Sesshoumaru jump towards the direction it had come. Tama could see the shadow dart away, and saw Sesshoumaru swipe at air. He was surprised that Jomei had such agility within such a weak human vessel.

"Tama…"

Jaken's body was curled to the ground, his small head lifted upwards, watching the heavens. He could see blood slowly pooling from the wound, a chest shot near the neck. The blood gurgled the words Jaken was stumbling to say.

Sesshoumaru was back at his side before Tama thought to call him. The Western Lord couldn't have known Jaken was wounded, couldn't have pursued his attacker and thought to watch his charge. Not even Sesshoumaru was that omniscient. Still, when Jaken had but uttered a word in pain, his Lord could be found by his side, hand tracing the arrow's path. His eyes were narrowed from study, caution and hate.

Tama was so engrossed in adoration of his Master, and Sesshoumaru so intent upon Jaken's wounds that neither cared to guard against Jomei who still lurked and waited for his aim.

Pulling the arrow taunt about his bow, Jomei took aimed, cleared his mind and released.

Sesshoumaru jerked when the arrow impaled perfectly into his side, below his ribs. He was Youkai; it should have hardly phased him at all akin to how a sting of an insect would cause a human to flinch. But Sesshoumaru paled, and frowned; as his eyes misted over in memory and something from the back of his mind pulled forward, small spidery fingers pushing and pulling for attention.

_He rushed him then, in some half-dazed, half-desperate attempt to end this all. He would make his last stance here. The Lord of the Western Lands, the mighty general of the Inutaisho, he who waged wars, and fought the tides themselves. He could have killed Inutaisho himself. He who could possess the Three Swords._

_He would die, taking Tama to hell._

_It was a fitting end._

_A sharp pain blossomed from his chest, stopping Sesshoumaru in his tracks. He gasped a little, letting his hand relax and Tokijin fall from it effortlessly. He tried to inhale again, but something had blocked his lungs. Looking down, he saw it, surreally._

_An arrow had hit its mark above his heart and there it rested, impaled and serene._

_His mind began to blacken a little, and somewhere in the numbness, he reached for it and touched it. The arrowhead had struck deep within his flesh. It was not painful. For a Youkai, it would be nothing at all._

_But for a human…_

_Sesshoumaru felt his legs give way beneath him, heard himself take a shallow gasp for air as his body folded over._

_So, this how he would die instead…_

Sesshoumaru stumbled from the memory, coughing in violation since his body could recall no other means to address this dream. He winced from the pain of the arrow, and shifted, pulling it free of his gut and staring at it in disbelief. He was frowning, unnerved and shivering from the intensity of the memory. It was his.

He almost remembered it.

After what seemed to have been a small eternity, with all else pausing around him, Sesshoumaru spoke. He spoke only one measured word but it had the ability to put the world itself on hold for one damnable moment.

"Rin."


	5. Hemlock

Author's Note: I'm sorry it took forever to get this chapter produced. Still, I hope you enjoy and expect more time as the winter break kicks in.

**Chapter Five: Hemlock  
**

It was getting harder to push back the Shadow. Kannon was sitting, quiet and unmoved on the bench, her eyes shut with her palms laid flat over her knees. Gone were the arraignments of her position and trappings of her position. She was thin, pale and the curtain of her black hair hung limp over her shoulders. The ladies of her court were sent away, kept where they could be safe until a time after this trial passed. Only one remained of their own free will, the most trusted of Kannon's ladies: the Celt.

She pushed pass the darkness, and squatted beside Kannon. Tenderly, she pulled the thick curtain of hair back behind her shoulder and slid her cool hand over Kannon's cheek and neck. The Goddess inhaled sharply, forcing her weak eyes open. She turned and stared for a moment, pass the girl before finally blinking out of her dream and smiling weakly.

"Kier." Kannon breathed, calling the Celt by name. "You tarry when I have ordered you gone."

Kier shrugged idly and continued to sooth Kannon's hair, and dry her sweat-soaked brow. "You are my world, milady. Would you have me abandon you?"

"I grow weak…" Kannon whispered softly. "I can barely keep this realm formed. What chance do you have against the Shadow should I weaken?"

"How can this be? What has happened that you should lose so much strength?"

"Rin." Kannon leaned into Kier's arms slowly and only for a moment. "She's invited despair into my domain. I can ward off despair and darkness easily, but the human heart can produce sorrow and evil that not even I can touch. It is this rage the Darkness feeds on."

"She's just a child." Kier mumbled. "How can she wield so much cruelty?"

"It is not cruelty at work here. But doubt, and pain, and fear. It eats at her, she loves deep, Kier and as such, she mourns just as strongly. And she does so rightly. I cannot take it away from her."

"What devours her then? What is it that attacks you so?"

"Human pain." Kannon doubled over, nails digging into her own side. "It is human pain that brings cruelty into the world. They hide from it, and curse it. Or they are turned dark by it and in turn spread their shadow to others. It makes them evil and hungry for company. It is this Shadow that devours the souls and creates Un-Mothers, and No-Man. I did not know." She whispered softly, her facing drawing and becoming haunted. "Had I known…but no. Not even he could have known…it is beyond our natures, our domains?"

"What?" Kier pushed closer. "My lady what did you not know?"

"She would have become one." Kannon's voice was clear, sharp but not angry. Instead, she sounded resigned, patient even. "She will become one. She was to have died, and the Shadow would have taken her. To be some mindless, ravaging demon set upon the souls of those like her. Sesshoumaru couldn't have known that his act saved her from that." She folded herself in her arms again. "And I couldn't have known my actions would damn her again."

Kier suppressed the fear she felt rise within her. "The shadow seeks Rin?"

"Yes."

"And you keep her from it."

"Yes."

"Why? If it is ordained so, or set about so, why do you try and resist it? Throw the girl to the darkness! What is she to you? Why are you destroying yourself to protect her when she has done nothing to you but steal and take what belongs to you."

"Sesshoumaru never belonged to me."

"And your life? What of that?" Kier hissed. "My lady, you're dying. This is killing you. Surrender her."

"I cannot."

"Why? In mercy's name, why?"

Kannon smiled weakly. "Because I am mercy. It is my nature and purpose to hear and sooth those who suffer. I cannot do otherwise. We are all slaves to our nature, Kier. Remember that."

* * *

_He heard her screaming from miles away. He wasn't even sure if it was truly her voice he heard, or something deep within his soul that was mindful of her always. He could feel the pain in her voice; the fear and panic that caused her voice to strain and carry farther then it should have been able coming from such a small vessel._

_He turned and ran, not thinking or questioning the actions. The reaction to her call came as natural to him as pulling Tokijin for battle, or calling upon his light whip to dispatch lesser demons. It was as unquestioned and natural as he being Lord of the Western Lands, as he being called Youkai._

_She called, Sesshoumaru came._

_This was the way of things._

_Sesshoumaru transformed into a stage of pure Yoki because it was faster and needed to catch her as she fell. But he did not catch her, he enveloped her, consumed her, shielded her with the most basic parts of who he was._

_And he returned to human form, she was in his arm, cradled against his chest. She had fainted from the fall, and he studied her small round face for a long time, barely paying attention to the weed she clutched in her small hands like life itself. He found himself wondering idly what could have possessed the child to traverse the perilous mountain for some herb._

_Jaken's doing perhaps. He would kill the Imp._

_He quelled the anger that was rising within him with the knowledge that she was safe and his mission was more or less fulfilled. The Poison Wasps had fled, or died. Naraku was gone. He'd find another way._

_She was safe._

_She was safe…_

Sesshoumaru pulled the arrow from his side angrily and stared it. The dream again, pushing forward pass his conscience demanding his attention, and his attention. The girl again, this unformed, unfamiliar creature from dream and memory that could not belong to him. He was Sesshoumaru, of the Western Land. Who was he to care for a child of man? Who was this creature named Rin by his own tongue, this small pathetic human child with the round face and those eyes.

He knew those eyes, he realized. That face. So young, so frightened and haunted by nightmares unspoken but felt every moment; he knew the child that possessed that face. Sesshoumaru shuttered, reaching back with his mind to grasp at some part of the vapor through his mind to recapture her, anything to stir a memory or a dream. Anything that could tell him who this girl was.

His arm ached suddenly but not from pain. It felt as if it remembered a burden he had carried for so long that now was free of, but familiarity and habit had etched the weight into his very bones. He could feel the impression against the crook of his arm, the weight making a small pressure against his chest. He could almost the warmth of the burden pushed against his chest, could almost feel the heart…  
He had carried her. In his arm, he had held her.

His lips parted to repeat the name he had whispered a moment before but found he could not. For fear, or inability, Sesshoumaru decided it was best not to delve too deep into. Instead, he turned his attention fully to the situation at hand, to things he could capture and hurt.

Jomei never saw him move. One moment the Taiyoukai had stood in silent pause, staring at the arrow and his hand, and the next, he was a blur of motion and Jomei only saw the bright starry explosions of pain behind his eyes as he was thrown against the wall. Jomei coughed and tried to force himself to his feet again.

But the Youkai was quicker. He reached out and swiped at Jomei, carelessly and lightly- tearing pass Jomei's clothing and grazing his skin with sharp, terrible claws. Jomei tried to scream but sheer pain and blackness filled his senses as he slumped over, clutching at his stomach. There were hardly scratches at all, but still it felt as if Jomei's body had begun to rebel against itself.

He slumped to his knees again, heaving and crumbling on himself because he could nothing else. Everything was blackness, dizziness and pain.

"My Dokkaso has the power to devour from the inside out at its leisure." Sesshoumaru whispered as he circled Jomei. "It is only for my mercy and my amusement I spared you from its true power. Now," He reached down and pulled Jomei by the collar and tossed him against the wall. "Tell me why you hunt me." He paused, staring at the bleeding pulp before him and tilted his head, "Look at me."

Jomei slowly rolled his head, pushing his eyes up to meet the demon's cool honeyed gaze with his own hateful glare. The Youkai hesitated for a moment. "You have her eyes." Sesshoumaru whispered. "The girl's eyes. Tell me, who is she to you?"

Jomei inhaled slowly, and with all the pain and hate in his body, he forced his body into one last action of defiance. He spat at the Youkai.

Sesshoumaru released the boy long enough to wipe his cheek slowly with the back of his hand. He blinked leisurely and tilted his head again.

Jomei found the strength to scream again as pain erupted from his shoulder and chest. His whole body tensed under the initial pain before slumping against the wall. He noticed somewhere above it all, as the pain began to detach him from reality, that he was now pinned to the mountain by a sword. The demon's sword blossomed from his shoulder keeping him like an insect pinned in a collection.

The demon was undeterred at all. In fact, when he spoke again, it was softly, almost polite. "We will talk." Sesshoumaru told him carefully. "About this girl." Then the demon smiled. "This girl whose eyes you have…"

The demon lifted his hand again and flexed the fingers, popping the knuckles as he went. "I'm sure she wants them back."


	6. Violet

**Author's Note: Sorry this story takes forever to be updated. Evil work, and school. For Babbitt and Ellen. More to come. RR **

**Chapter Six: Violet **

The Shadow assumed the form of something vaguely human when it approached Rin. It made itself small, and compact, and walked slowly, measured like Rin's own reflection. It stood beside her as she sat on the bench and appeared to watch her for a time before going through the motions of sitting and pushing it's pseudo knees against its pseudo chest. Rin looked down at the shadow-form and watched it for a moment, before mimicking its movements and pushing her knees against her chest. It looked up at her and glimmered. Rin imagined it smiled at her.

"Human child, why do you cry?" The Shadow asked after a spell of silence between them.

Rin frowned, and raised her chin haughtily, even though she felt none of the assurance she displayed. "I'm waiting for Lord Sesshoumaru."

"Hmm," The Shadow nodded. "He has told you to wait for his return?"

"No. But he always has. Lord Sesshoumaru will go when there are dangerous things ahead, and make it safe for me. Then he comes back for me."

"Always?"

"Always."

"You've been waiting for a long time. Did he tell you he would be long?"

"…No."

"Then he sent Jaken for you?"

"No."

"Does he often leave without speaking to you, human child?"

"Never."

"Ah," The Shadow said lightly. "But he leaves Ah-Un to keep you company. A fine creature, this dragon I hear. Human child, may I see your mount?"

Rin frowned and pushed her knees tighter against her chest. "Ah-Un isn't here. Lord Sesshoumaru needed him."

"Ah." The Shadow replied, then lower in tone, in an almost sad aside. "Aha, I see."

"He'll come for me!"

"So certain are you?" The Shadow mourned, quietly. He reached out and gingerly, quietly ran his fingers through her hair. Rin shivered but did not recoil. "Has he blinded you so?" Rin looked over, but remained silent. The Shadow inclined his head as it curled closer. Gingerly, so not to disturb her, it reached out its tendrils and placed them each lightly above her shoulders. Had he been given human form, it would have appeared to embrace her. "You need not suffer such neglect, child of Man. You have a life and destiny of your own, you know. As grand as some Youkai's Lord, why do you not take it? Why do you linger in the shadow of one who cannot be yours?"

"He is mine!" Rin shouted, more pained then defiant. "Lord Sesshoumaru will come for me."

"You said that once before, haven't you child of Man?" The Shadow returned. "To the Creature Zen. Do you recall him?'

_Rin leaned up and kissed Zen then. It was a weak kiss, a first kiss. A kiss meant as a last, parting gift to one who had come so briefly into a life and had taken so much of it with him. She had given kisses before; to a family she barely remembered, and to flower petals that she pretended were Sesshoumaru's cheek. Those were all chaste, and fleeting but nevertheless meaningful. This was a different sort of kiss, one that marked a passing and a death: not Sesshoumaru's but Rin's. _

_Zen pulled away, and rested his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Content to be safe in her arms. He paid no attention to Rin's hand between them, as it pushed Tenseiga from its hilt. He barely flinched as she shifted, attempting to lift the sword in such a way that would not cause him to stir._

_He did jerk, however, when he felt the blade brush his chest._

It was not a deep cut. Had he been any other demon, or it any other sword, it quite possibly would have only made him bleed. But as it was, the blade was Tenseiga, a healing sword, and he was a demon created from death. That made the cut deadly.

_He tumbled back from Rin, gasping in pain and staring up at her, shocked. _

_And then he felt nothing at all._

Rin paled then, she clutched her stomach desperately and almost doubled over. The image of her first friend came bursting into her mind. His soft, young face smiling at her carefully and mindfully. He was always so quiet and mindful concerning his Rin. He was as loving as a father, as sweet and true as any friend. She had loved Zen.

She had. She loved him.

Then she killed him because he was hurting Sesshoumaru. She had killed for her lord.

Sesshoumaru…

Rin tried not to moan, as she cried. She wanted desperately to see her Lord again. To see his cold unwavering gaze rested once more on her. To hear his majestic voice once more address her. She wanted to rebuke herself. He had left before, had been gone for a great time but had always returned. She could not understand why this felt so final. She wanted her Lord.

"He's left you." The Shadow cooed, softly as it enfolding dark whisper shadow-arms around her meek frame. It all but smiled, as Kannon appeared to watch. The God frowned and moved to intervene but then recoiled as if bound by some magic prouder and greater then his own.

"He left me." Rin repeated, numbly.

"He will not come for you."

"He will not return to me."

"It's better to give up. Surrender to me, child of man. Allow yourself to despair and fade. Curse him and die." The Shadow told her sharply but not unkindly. "Surrender and be given in death the power he would deny you in life."

Kannon raged in his place. He was pale, shivering but angry. This was still his domain after all, and he would lose no human soul to such a demon. He slid his eyes close, bracing himself. This would hurt like hell.

The Shadow felt the God move, and flinched. He pressed closer to Rin's ear. "Tell me to take you away from this, child. Tell me you despair and all that was denied is yours. Revenge…make him suffer as you have suffered."

"Call to him." Kannon whispered.

Rin looked up suddenly, pulling away from the Shadow and frowning. She seemed to have heard something on the wind she could not quite remember. The Shadow loosened his grip.

Kannon fell to his knees in the garden, eyes still closed. His voice came hissed through his teeth. The domain itself crackled and sizzled, darkening and turning cold. It was as if the creation was decaying as the Creator suffered and waned. Rin clutched her robes closer to herself as she stood on the bench. The wind that arose snapped and slapped at her. But still she stared into the distance, eyes glimmering with the smallest hint of what the Shadow could not touch of Kannon's domain. Hope.

Kannon's voice was barely above a whisper when it spoke. The Shadow released Rin as it saw the god weakened and quickly began to swirl around Compassion himself. The Shadow reached out with one thick shadow arm swiped at the God. Kannon jerked and almost screamed but chose instead to keep his gaze leveled solely on the human who stared into the horizon ignorant of the damage she would cause. If it chose to, at this moment, Kannon could have killed her. It was a little thing, after all.

And so many would die because of her…

So many would lose so much…

But, Kannon was Compassion, and not Justice. He was slave to his nature and Rin demanded him. She called. Kannon would answer.

No one escaped destiny in the end. Not even Gods.

So with pain, and regret, the God of Compassion- the embodiment of mercy and all that was good in the worlds forced himself to his knees once more and told Rin all that he could to make it better…

Knowing full well it would destroy them all.

"Call to him, child of man. Call to your Sesshoumaru."

"Lord Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru dropped Jomei and swung about, pulling Tokijin and staring into the cool, pristine mountain range; searching. His whole body was posed for war, strength rushing through his blood like poison, demanding action. All his senses stood on edge, and even Tenseiga purred angrily in its sheath. Sesshoumaru was not one to bait and wait for provocation. While not the bellicose demi-god his father had been, Sesshoumaru could not truly be labeled a pacifist. He was more willing to seek war should he be bored, or the profit was right. Still, he disliked the idea of going to war without knowing why. He liked even less the idea of throwing himself into battle for any reason other then one of his own choosing.

Which is why he could not understand why now did he stand demanding battle and redress when none had harmed him.

Because she had called…

And he would answer.

It was the way of things. Sesshoumaru frowned against the impulse, the command but did not wholly reject it. Something inside of him, the most basic parts of what he was demanded he goes to her: this shadow child of memory, this whisper of a dream. For him, for this one moment, she was his whole world.

She was his world.

Sesshoumaru looked back at Jomei, lips parting slightly in disbelief and ignorance. The boy was nothing more a bleeding pulp of muscle and bone now Sesshoumaru had spared his life but not his body. Jomei stared up at him with his perfectly shaped face, and glared darkly into Sesshoumaru, pass him with those eyes.

He realized then he had not touched those eyes. He could not even had he wanted to, he could not tear away from the face of the memory, no injure the beauty of the dream. It was seared into his heart.

She called, she was crying.

What was he still doing there?

He stepped over Jomei as he sheathed Tokijin and searched the horizon for the direction she had called to him from. She had called. He would answer.

"Tama, bring this human and attend." He whispered, walking towards the voice. "I am called…"


	7. Rose

Author's Note: One more chapter, I think. Then all is done. Kind of depressing really. Anyways, Merry be-lated Christmas and forgive the "slash". Kannon decides what Gender it will be when it chooses, and I abide by Kannon's wishes. R/R

**Chapter Eight: Rose**

Before there was thought and word, there was Kannon. Formless, nameless, and shapeless, Kannon existed and breathed in Its matter, thought according to Its nature and waited. Waited for birth, and death and the cycle of those that would call upon It and Its nature to exist. Kannon waited to be needed, to be invoked because in the end all Kannon is a definition: an action or inaction created by a stronger being in defense or offensive of a smaller, or weaker, or unluckier being.

Kannon is simple to understand. He is love, and compassion, and mercy and grace. He is ocean, and storm, and hurricane, and tsunami. He is all-Mother, and loving arms. He is a child-stealer, and ravaged womb. Kannon hears all cries. Every pain, and sorrow and prayer for love, compassion, relief or just understanding. All of them. Those screamed in desperation and anger towards the heavens, and those muttered into the silence when it is thought no one is listening. He hears the pleas of Youkai and Ningen and God.

He hears you now.

And He heard them then in the Sengoku Jidai.

He hears, and comforts because it cannot do otherwise. It is compassion and mercy; most basic elements of what are truth and existence. Kannon is, because you say He is. It cannot be otherwise.

Kannon would die for you. He will, one day. For today, however, for now, Compassion dies for one and the one is named Rin.

Sesshoumaru was there to catch him as Kannon fell.

The domain was shattering, misshaping and shifting under the weight of the Shadow's assault on its Creator. The storms that had birthed from Kannon's weakness and demise raged through the Courtyard, tearing at trees and the buildings, biting away at whatever meager shelter available. The Garden itself was tearing apart as the wind snapped trees and overthrew stonework and plants. Rin stood alone, unmoved in the chaos, staring dumbly at the vision of her Lord with the fell God.

Sesshoumaru himself paid no attention to Rin, or to the sounds of Tama, Jaken and Jomei as they appeared and stumbled through the melee. His eyes belonged solely to Kannon's weak and fallow form, almost nothing against Sesshoumaru.

Kannon's eyes flickered and yet they didn't because in his frailty, Kannon only had the memory of a human form. Sesshoumaru held a dream; an ideal in his arm but Kannon didn't seem to mind. He opened his eyes and smiled.

Sesshoumaru pulled him closer to his chest. He had never really viewed his lost arm as if an infirmary until now, as he thought to brush away the sweat from the Kannon's crown. Sesshoumaru frowned, searching his mind for some way to give Kannon comfort. He was no creature of compassion, no creature of mercy, but now, as he stared down at Kannon's fading form- and knowing it was all his fault, Sesshoumaru wished he could have at least pretended to love. Kannon smiled, as if reading his thoughts, which was entirely likely and opened his mouth to speak.

"This was your doing, Goddess." Sesshoumaru whispered, silencing the God with a look. He inclined his head, searching his eyes. He pushed Kannon closer and wrapped his arm around the God, till his fingers could reach up and cup Kannon's cheek. Sesshoumaru buried his nose into Kannon's shoulder, eyes shut. "You sent me away, when you should have called me. I would have attended you. What have I ever denied you Kannon Lord?"

Kannon made a sound of a bitter laugh. "Your heart."

"It has always been yours." Sesshoumaru returned without thinking and then, in a effort to cover his tracks, hide the truth or his pain, he added. "I had no use for it."

"Oh my Sesshoumaru." Kannon cried, "You hide so much of what matters. You run from the only thing that will save you. And I am slain for it. Ryuhoji died for it. And now, another lesser and more undeserving of this unhallowed death will suffer if you refuse it. Mind my words, Sesshoumaru, if you think to care for anything: remember this... you cannot fight your heart. To rebuke it, is to lose before ever drawing a weapon…remember this." Kannon reached up, sliding hands through Sesshoumaru's hair on each on side. Kannon pulled him closer, till his warm fevered cheek brushed against Sesshoumaru's before murmuring into his ear. "Remember her."

Kannon pressed his lips to Sesshoumaru's then. Sesshoumaru did not pull away, but rather slid his hand to cover Kannon's. The God scrambled for the hand and gripped it tightly, so tightly the knuckles whitened. For a long time, they held each other till Kannon's grip relaxed and his body sighed, and slumped.

Sesshoumaru stared down at the prone figure for a moment, trembling. When he looked up, his eyes scanned the garden and rested finally on Rin. He rose slowly, watching her. He looked back to Tama, Jaken and Jomei and did something none present had never witnessed the great Taiyoukai ever do before. As he watched Jomei, Sesshoumaru retreated. He turned back, to Rin, eyes searching the child's round face with a look of vague guardedness as if he had been waking from some dream that now he could only half remember.

His hand found Tenseiga's hilt and for a moment, he fingered the lacing. When he inclined his head, he was only vaguely aware of the Shadow that had sulked into the corner watching. It was true enough; pain had no power where sacrifices have been made.

"Your business is complete." He told the Shadow, even as his hand tightened about Tenseiga's hilt. "Should you continue in this land…"

"No matter." The Shadow interrupted, as it lifted one claw of a hand. "I demanded payment for stolen goods and indeed, the Goddess paid your ransom…for now." The Shadow turned and smiled at Rin, a smile that deepened as it glanced Jomei. "Fare well, kinsman." It told Rin. "We will meet again, child of man…in little time."

Tama rose slowly, staring at his Lord's back. It was impossible to tell who looked more winded. "What do you remember, Sesshoumaru Lord?"

"Everything."

Tama bowed his head, and inhaled. "I will not run, do not ask this of me."

"Jaken…" Sesshoumaru began, then hesitated. He looked up, staring at the graying sky as it began to peel back to reveal a glorious sun. He would have found this amusing, somehow, or ironic at least, that the storms should part now that Sesshoumaru had been so destroyed. "The human…"

"He shall be attended to, Lord."

"Tama, remain in Court. We shall…talk."

"My lord…"

"Not now. In time."

"I would rather face my punishment now, Sesshoumaru…I am tired of waiting…"  
"Enough! You've done what you desired. You can wait for a time…" Sesshoumaru broke then. His voice as a dark hiss as he spoke, as his eyes shut close. He looked for a moment, liable to call on his Youkai side for his defense. Instead, the words escaped him in tattered heavy breaths, defeated and worn. "Leave me."

Tama followed Jaken and Jomei as they retreated. Sesshoumaru looked back, staring at Kannon. He watched the figure for a long time, searching for any sign of movement, anything to give him cause to hope. Sesshoumaru didn't believe in mercy, or compassion but now, suddenly living in a world where it could die as easily as Kannon just had; all Sesshoumaru could do was collapse to his knees in wonder and in pain.

He remained kneeling on the ground in silence and fear alone, till he felt small arms wrap around him from behind. He could feel Rin's face buried into his hair and feel her hot tears burning the back of his neck. Sesshoumaru lifted his arm and grabbed her hands in his much like Kannon had scrambled and held on.

He did not release her.


	8. Oleander

**Author's Note: **The end of my little Phantom Pains series as it is. I hope you enjoyed the stories as much as I enjoyed writing them. Maybe there will be another story, if Lord knows, and Muse willing, I get a suitable plot. If not, I hope you smile. Thank you and goodnight. Please, read and review.

**Chapter Nine: Oleander **

Sesshoumaru himself rebuilt Kannon's Court. Quietly. Solitarily. But he did it, and the rest could only watch him in muted wonder as he went about mourning. Tama was most entranced, and lingered for hours on end at a distance, watching as Sesshoumaru purposefully and wordlessly pushed up walls that had been broken, and smoothed earth that had been destroyed. He worked sometimes in human form but mainly in his true form because it was easier for Youkai to function then a one armed man. Tama watched him without lending aide or thinking of interfering, instead tilting his head to one side and then another- glimpsing the world anew through his tired, half-blind eye and realizing just how much distance stood between what was and what could never be again. He had lost Sesshoumaru and no amount of love on his part could change and remake that. But still, he was Tama and would take no offense given him. And all around him, shadows gathered.

Rin kept the human company. Sesshoumaru had told her too, speaking to her as a servant for the first time in her life but she didn't mind, nor did she think much of the tone. The human, a male older then her, needed a kind hand and thanks to Sesshoumaru and something given to her only in Kannon's Court, Rin knew of comforting hands and gentle aide. She helped him, dressing the boy's wounds and sitting beside him, speaking. She said nothing of importance in her small mind, only what she knew: she told him of her life in the village, of the cold and the sorrow and then how she found Sesshoumaru laying ill in the woods- much like Sesshoumaru must have found him- and then how, he awoke her from a terrible dream and how now she followed him always. She told him of Sesshoumaru's kindness and Jaken's. She told him of everything that clustered and collected in her small brain.

And unbeknownst to her, Jomei listened. Each word, each cadence of her voice washed over him and craved little pieces of herself into himself. He listened to how she spoke of Sesshoumaru and the love she held for the demon and knew, that justice of a kind, of his making would be far in coming but all the same; it would come. And all around him, shadows gathered.

Sesshoumaru was not ignorant of the shadows creeping through the defenses he had reset but he did not hinder them. It was not his right, just as this was not his domain. He was just rebuilding, and waiting. He knew she would return, after all. Kannon was a god. Gods do not perish, at least not forever. He had to wait, and make ready the way for the return. Some part of him wished to see his Kannon again, but he knew that was impossible. His Kannon, the visions of his dreams and keeper of his secrets, was gone. He had died for Sesshoumaru.

"Do you regret her actions?"

Sesshoumaru did not flinch when he heard the voice, nor did he look behind him towards the Speaker. He knew the person already. "Kannon should have called me, I would have…"

"Attended?" The voice hesitated. "After all this, do you still not understand? For what would you have attended? For what would you have prevented, Inu no Taisho's heir? The death? Would you gained Kannon's life, ransomed it for Rin's? Would Kannon, being Kannon, have allowed- Sesshoumaru, once called Hunger?"

"I grieve." He said simply.

"For Kannon?"

"No. For the point of view." He turned then and saw the Celt watching him unabashedly. He stared at her, and then inclined his head in a half-bow. "Milady."

The Celt smiled, nervously at first but he already could see the assuredness that slid behind the smile. The assuredness that was wholly without arrogance in a way only Kannon could have. "My children will come soon, and then it will be as it always was…"

"Now who shows folly, Goddess?"

The Celt's smile flickered for a moment, inhaling. "Perhaps, you are right. I am not Kannon…or at least…"

"You will learn."

"You could teach me."

Sesshoumaru almost laughed. Almost. He turned back; to follow the Celt's gaze out towards the Court. She was not his Kannon. Still, she was so much more then being without her. Sesshoumaru reached over and took her hand.

The Celt smiled and gently removed it. "You could stay. You, and Jaken and Rin. Even Jomei and Tama would be welcomed. You could stay. With me."

Sesshoumaru continued to watch the horizon.

"But of course you will not. You are Sesshoumaru, with a whole kingdom to build. One that shall be greater then his father's. My dear Hunger, how little you change…"

"Everything changes." Sesshoumaru said softly.

The Celt let the silence linger between them for a moment, before inhaling and folding her arms over her chest. "Where will you go from here?"

Sesshoumaru tilted his head. "Home."

"The Western Lands?"

"No. I still have Naraku to defeat, and a brother to destroy, and a sword to claim." Another beat, and then the smallest of smiles greeted his features. "And yes, I kingdom to build that is greater then that of the Inu no Taisho."

"And then?"

The Inuyoukai was silent. When he spoke, it was not of the future but of the lost. "Tama, will become of him?"

"He has opted to stay, with the human child. When Jomei is strong enough to move again..." There was a beat between them.

"He will come after me again."

"Yes."

"There was a time I would have died for him...a time that has not yet passed...now he would destory me for a dream's sake."

"Everything changes." She told him softly.

He seemed to consider this. Then, without so much as another word to her in farewell, Sesshoumaru of the Western Lands pushed passed her and began to walk. "Jaken, attend."

"Wait for me, my lord!" Jaken shouted as he tumbled forward. Several moments later, Jaken's shrill voice, and the grunting of Ah-Un as it clamored under its reigns shattered the calmest of the Courtyard. Sesshoumaru did not linger or hesitate, but continued to walk in his unaffected pace. Jaken looked back, shouting. "Come on, Rin! Don't want to be left behind."

The Celt thought for a moment that it would be beautiful to think of them forever together but knew this was impossible. Age perhaps would rent them one from another, or death, or despair. Kannon knew of course, and had been tempted, truly tempted for a time to tell how it would end. She hadn't of course. That was not for mortals to know.

She could not have told them of the Hanyou child, the daughter of an illusion. The war that clamored and rolled like thunder because of the birth and the attack, and what Rin would become. Such a beautiful child, such a terrible beauty…

Kannon sidestepped just long enough to see a blurry of orange and yellow as it darted pass, and Rin: all laughter and giggles tumbling after her lord. And the Goddess smiled a little smile. They walked together; each in step, each according to their function; Sesshoumaru of the Hunger, Jaken the Attendant, and Rin their beloved heart till time and destiny would part them.

She inclined her head and shook away the dreams of tomorrow. Kannon hears all cries, but for now, she chooses to ignore them and instead focus on the now. On a group of three Beings in possession of dreams, and of nightmares and of fears and most of all each other disappear into the horizon.

Together.


End file.
